Lego House
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: When Bella and Edward's lego house come's crashing down, will they find the strength to build it back up again? Rated M for language and abuse.


**Twilight is not mine. This is just a little one shot I had in my head for a while. I am sorry for any errors and mistakes. I do not know anything about Cervical Cancer so I am sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Enjoy **

Someone once told me life is like a lego house, one small bump and it can all come crashing down.

You never really realise how fragile your life is until some tragic event happens. Well lately it seems like my life was filled with nothing but tragic events.

When I first met Edward he stuck out in the small crowd of dancers. I had started dancing as soon as I could walk my mother had told me. I would dance around the living room, doing pirouettes and would not stop until I got dizzy.

When I was old enough, my parents enrolled me in a beginner's ballet class and I absolutely fell in love with anything ballet. It turned into my life and nothing could take me away from it.

That was until a drunk driver ran head first into our car on the way home from my class. My mother and father died on impact but I survived. I had a broken leg, a broken wrist, a concussion and severe whiplash.

I was 12.

My parents had no living relatives so I was put into a foster home, but because I was older it took a while for me to meet the right parents.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen were angels put on this earth for one reason and one reason only. To help the unfortunate.

They adopted me when I was 15 and took me home. I met their two children, Alice and Emmett, and soon learned why they were adopting. After Esme gave birth to Alice, they found out she had Stage Three Cervical Cancer. They had to remove her uterus and pregnancy was no longer an option for them.

I started school a month later and that is where I met Edward Masen.

I had heard rumours as soon as I stepped foot in school that he was a bad guy. That he liked to get into trouble and didn't really have any friends.

My dance teacher told me I had come at a very good time because they were just starting a new assignment. We were going to be put in pairs and had to produce a three minute dance that expressed our feelings.

I was paired with Edward.

When I went up to him and introduced myself, I found myself drawn to this shy boy. Over the next few days we started to grow comfortable with each other and found that we moved almost in harmony. He was a very good dancer and he often complimented me on my ballet skills. Because I had started school with only three months left of the year, this assignment lasted until then.

When we had to present our performance to our teacher everyone was overwhelmed by how much emotion and soul we put into dancing.

Things progressed really well from then on. We hung out all through the holidays until school started again. We found that our schedule was pretty much the same and we were once again paired in our advanced dance class.

Three weeks into our school year Edward asked me out on a date. He took me on a picnic and when he dropped me home he asked me to be his girlfriend. I immediately said yes and kissed him.

Things started going downhill towards the end of our junior year. Edward was coming to school with black eyes or split lips and whenever I asked him about it he would get mad and tell me to just leave it. The first time he yelled at me I started crying and wondering what was happening. After a few times of it happening I stopped asking.

He started getting into fights as well. After a particularly bad fight with another classmate he was suspended and sent home. I decided that after school I would go and see what happened. As I was driving up to the Masen household a shiver went up my spine.

Edward had never gone into detail about his family. I knew his mother left when he was two leaving him with him dad. I knew his dad, Edward Senior didn't work and spent most of his days in front of the television.

I hopped out of my car and was taking a step towards the house when I heard yelling and the breaking of glass. I ran up to the front door and tried the handle and was surprised when it opened freely. I pushed my way into the house and peeked around the living room wall. What I saw brought me to tears.

Lying on the floor, pleading with his father was Edward. His father stood over him yelling at him that he was a piece of shit, he then went on to say that he was a sissy girl for doing ballet and that he wish he never had a son as worthless as Edward.

There was blood dripping down Edwards chin but I could not find the source. I must have made a sound because two sets of eyes turned towards my hiding place.

Edward Senior started yelling at me for trespassing on his property and told Edward to take care of me. Edward jumped up off the floor and ran over to me, pulling on my arm so hard that it nearly dislocated from the socket.

He pulled me out the front door and begged me to go home and never come back to this house. I started crying so hard I could barely see but I managed to jump in my car after Edward assured me that he was fine and I would see him at school.

It was three weeks later that he finally walked back through the front doors of the school. He had missed so much that we could not finish our final performance for dance and barely passed.

That afternoon Edward told me everything. His father was a drunk and he liked to abuse Edward. His mother left his father because of it but was not smart enough to take Edward with her. When I asked him why he didn't report him he told me that although his father hit him, he was the only family he had left.

We cried ourselves to sleep after a few hours.

It was the middle of senior year that everything changed. Edward and I had both applied to The Juilliard School of Dance, Drama and Music and had both gotten in. but one afternoon changed it all.

Edward killed his father in an act of self-defence.

Edward Senior had gotten himself so drunk that when he found Edward's acceptance letter he went mad with rage. He started beating Edward so badly that he ended up breaking one of Edward's legs. In the end Edward pushed him too hard and sent him flying out a second story window and he died as soon as he hit the ground.

Even though they found Edward to be innocent, he could not attend college with a broken leg so he had to pull out. He told me that I should still go because this was a chance of a lifetime.

A few weeks later, fate stepped in.

I found out I was pregnant.

The day Edward and I both got our acceptance letters we had a bit of a celebration. We were so excited that we forgot to use protection.

I was nervous about telling Edward but he surprised me when he almost burst out of his skin with excitement.

So I pulled out of Juilliard and we ended up going to the University of Washington, Seattle. Edward decided that he wanted to become a child welfare officer so he could try and help other children being abused. I chose to become a dance teacher.

We had a beautiful little girl, Olivia and she is our life.

Someone once told me life is like a lego house, one small bump and it can all come crashing down.

And while our lego house crashed down dramatically, we learnt that with the love and support of your family and friends, you can always pick up the pieces and build a brand new one.

THE END


End file.
